Field
The described embodiments relate to computing devices. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to accessing services provided by computing devices in a network.
Related Art
Some devices such as personal computing devices (desktop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, media players, etc.), servers, etc. that are connected to a network access services provided by other devices that are connected to the network. For example, a software application executing on a first device may use a network, to which the first device and a second device (desktop computer, tablet computer, smart phone, printer, network attached storage, server, etc.) are connected, to access a database service, a document hosting service, a game service, a print service, or another service provided by software executing on the second device.
Oftentimes, a device may need to access a service on a network, but be unaware if, and which, other devices on the network provide the service. In some systems, in order to access a service, the device sends a request to a central coordinator device (server, desktop computer, etc.) for identification of other devices that provide the service. In such systems, the coordinator device is responsible for acquiring and maintaining a database of all of the available services on the network. Because, in some networks, large numbers of devices provide services, and the services dynamically become available (start up, restart, etc.) and unavailable (terminate, crash, etc.), the acquisition and maintenance of available service information requires an expensive and difficult to operate highly-available, high-bandwidth, and high-throughput coordinator device. In addition, because networks often include many devices that need to access services provided by other devices, the coordinator device must also be able to receive, process, and respond to large numbers of requests for identification of other devices that provide services, increasing the demands on the coordinator device.
Throughout the figures and the description, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.